In today's technological world, there are multiple handheld digital audio players, communication devices, media players, and computing devices, such as MP3 players, smart-phones, mobile phones, and PDAs (personal digital assistants), that are widely used. These handheld devices are typically used to play and/or display media, such as audio, video, and images.
In general, when using a handheld device, such as an MP3 player, a user connects wired headphones or earbuds to the handheld device, and the headphones or earbuds are placed in or over the user's ears. The audio sound is then transferred through the headphones or earbuds to the user's ears. However, most of these headphones or earbuds interfere with or block ambient or outside noise from being heard by the user.
When participating in action sports, the wiring connecting the headphones or earbuds to the handheld device may also interfere with the user's range of motion, comfort, and may present unwanted issues. For example, the headphones may be pushed in the user's ears when the user falls, the wires may become tangled, caught on or in surrounding objects, obstruct the user's visibility, limit the user's ability to turn his/her head in different directions, or otherwise interfere with the user. Further, most of the handheld devices are not waterproof and cannot be used in situations where the handheld devices may come into contact with or be submerged in water.